1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate ramps and more particularly pertains to a new ramp assembly for all-terrain vehicles for allowing for easy loading and unloading of an all-terrain vehicle from a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate ramps is known in the prior art. More specifically, tailgate ramps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tailgate ramps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,335 to Johns; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,564 to Thayer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,584 to McCleary; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,729 to Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,335 to Belnap et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,149 to Boone.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ramp assembly for all-terrain vehicles. The inventive device includes a housing dimensioned for positioning within a bed of a pickup truck. The housing has an open rear wall. A pair of support ramps are slidably received within the open rear wall of the housing. Each of the support ramps includes an inner segment and an outer segment. An outer end of the inner segment and an inner end of the outer segment have a hinge secured therebetween.
In these respects, the ramp assembly for all-terrain vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for easy loading and unloading of an all-terrain vehicle from a pickup truck.